Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glossy member and a method of producing the member.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a metallic glossy film formed of an organic material has been attracting attention because a metallic gloss can be obtained even when no metal is used.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-102778 discloses a method of producing an ultrafine fiber assembly (nanofiber film) formed of an organic material and having a metallic gloss. Disclosed in the above-mentioned literature is a method of producing a metallic glossy fiber assembly (nanofiber film having a metallic gloss) through the use of an electrospinning method serving as a method of producing a nanofiber through the use of a high voltage. In addition, according to the above-mentioned literature, the metallic glossy fiber assembly is produced by assembling, on the surface of a rotating collector, ultrafine fibers arrayed in one direction through the use of at least one of the following units (a) to (c) so that an assembly to be obtained may have a predetermined width and a predetermined thickness:
(a) a static eliminating unit configured to irradiate an ultrafine fiber (nanofiber) to be linearly wound onto the rotating collector with an antistatic ion to neutralize the charge of the ultrafine fiber when a high voltage is applied between a solution-leaving site serving as a site where a fiber is drawn from a solution prepared by dissolving an ultrafine fiber raw material in a solvent and the rotating collector, and the charged solution is sucked and injected from the solution-leaving site toward the rotating collector;(b) an electric field-controlling unit configured to control the electric field of a spinning space ranging from the solution-leaving site to the rotating collector; and(c) an airflow-controlling unit configured to suppress the disturbance of the orbit of a spinning jet by an airflow on the surface of the rotating collector produced by the rotation of the rotating collector.